militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
710th Special Operations Wing
Philippines |type= Special Forces |branch= Philippine Air Force |dates= July 2, 1991 - Present |specialization= Airborne Operations, Explosive Ordnance Disposal, Domestic Counter-Terrorism, Raids |command_structure= Under the Philippine Air Force serving as its Special Operations Arm. |size=6 Groups, 4 ea Squadrons. Total is 800 soldiers. |current_commander= BGen Virgilio O Domingo AFP |garrison= Clark Airbase, Angeles City, Pampanga (Main) Villamor Airbase, Pasay City, Metro Manila |nickname= 710 SPOW |motto= Train hard, Fight easy |mascot=Knights Helm & Sword |battles=Anti-guerilla operations against the New People's Army and the Moro Islamic Liberation Front Anti-terrorist operations against the Abu Sayyaf Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines |notable_commanders= BGen Paulino P Porquez Jr AFP, BGen Ralph L Flores AFP, BGen Gammad AFP |anniversaries=July 2 |decorations= |identification_symbol=SPOW Patch/Tab |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch/Tab }} The 710th Special Operations Wing is the rapid deployment force of the Philippine Air Force (PAF), which is divided into ten-man airborne attack teams as most of its members are airborne qualified.FRIENDSHIP AIRBORNE 1998 PHILIPPINES. Retrieved on November 1, 2007. The wing also controls the 772nd Explosives Ordnance Disposal Squadron and the 773rd K-9 Squadron.http://www.paf.mil.ph/HQ/PIO/Feature%20articles/PAF%2060TH%20ANNIV.htm PHILIPPINE AIR FORCE "SOARING IN ACTION FOR PEACE, NATION - BUILDING AND REGIONAL STABILITY." Retrieved on November 1, 2007. Tasks The mission of the 710th Special Operations Wing include the following:Philippine Special Operations's 710th Special Operations Wing. Retrieved on November 1, 2007. # Conduct contingency operations against hostile elements and civilian mass actions. # Co-ordination of air strikes # Explosive Ordnance Disposal operations; K-9 and handler training on explosives and bomb detection # Civil disturbance control # Honor/ceremonial functions of the Philippine Air Force. Having proven its capability during times of crisis, this Villamor-based wing has been recently transferred to Clark Air Base to assist the 600th Air Base Wing in its security requirements. Overview The unit serves as the Air Force’s Workhorse in dealing with Special Operations and supports the AFP’s thrust for intensified Internal Security Operations (ISO). In line with its mission, the elite group of combatants has accomplished numerous ISO related tasks for the first quarter of this year. With the occurrence of bomb scares and terrorist attacks heightening in the country, the Wing has conducted a total of 919 K-9 paneling operations to different PAF bases and installations as well as routine paneling to different AFP installations including civilian offices and agencies. A total of 13 detachments for Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) personnel, responded to bomb threats as requested by concerned citizens from Angeles City, to as far as Jolo, Sulu. The wing also conducted Interoperability Operations with the elements from 202nd Bde and 15th Strike Wing last February, in the First District of Batangas. Also in the same month, personnel from the 750th Combat Group conducted a joint ACTAF, NAKTAF, PACER and NCRPO in Cubao, Quezon City which resulted to the rescue of KFR victim Kenshi Yu (also known as Ken-ken), and the apprehension of Mitchelle Gumabao Yap a.k.a. Dennis Roldan. Aside from these operations, the Combat Groups of the 710th SPOW, in an effort to protect the environment, conducted Anti-Illegal Logging Operations within the area of responsibility (AOR) of Batangas, Cavite and Quezon provinces. Strongly driven by the motto, “Train Hard, Fight Easy” the unit continues to upgrade and conduct highly-specialized training for its officers and personnel to better address the pressing problems related to internal security. To date, 29 classes of varied special operation courses have been accomplished. The humanitarian side of the Wing was once again seen during the 710th SPOW 13th Foundation Anniversary last 2 July 2004 when the Wing conducted Military Civic Action Activities (CIVAC) which included administering anti-polio vaccines which benefited 65 children from Brgy. Calumpang, Mabalacat, Pampanga; bloodletting; medical and dental civic action programme (MEDCAP) which benefited a total of 1,628 residents from Calaca, Batangas. Other civil-military operations which benefited thousands of residents from different areas in the country were also conducted early this year. These operations bring the Wing closer to the people, and helps build trust and confidence and respect for the AFP as a whole. Recent operations The 710th SPOW has been recently involved in the Manila Peninsula Mutiny after being called in to rein in renegade soldiers led by Senator Antonio Trillanes IV. It is now being headed by Col. Jesus A. Fajardo. Units * 720th Special Operations Group based in Col Jesus Villamor Air Base, Pasay City. * 730th Combat Group located at Nasugbu, Batangas * 740th Combat Group located in Fernando airbase Lipa City. It is the first combat group of the 710th SPOW. The original design of the 740th was to be a task group known as balanggay. Later it has been assigned as a combat group. * 750th Combat Group located in Camp Emilio Aguinaldo, Quezon City. It is the main component of NCR Command to subdue any hostile acts in the vicinity of Metro Manila and nearby provinces. With a rapid deployment capability they can be on site within matter of minutes which was proven in the "peninsula siege marines stand off". They are also capable on civil military operations conducting white area operations and civic actions even in disaster and relief operation during typhoons Milenyo, Glenda, and Ondoy. * 760th Combat Group based in Basa Air Base were already dissolved as of April 2012. * 770th Special Operations Combat Support Group based in Clark Air Base, Angeles City, Pampanga. References Category:Special forces of the Philippines Category:Airborne units and formations